Um amor para o Fuinha
by Gih Bright
Summary: OOC É... Esqueceram o aniversário de Itachi e ele está meio EMO, mas uma caixa de chocolate anônima pode mudar o humor deste temeramental Uchiha. Tem yaoi.


**Aiiii só me lembrei do ani da fuinha agora!!!!!!!! Não esperem mta coisa viu?**

**Tô narrando ao melhor estilo céu/inferno**

**nee**

**essa fic vai de ani do fuinha e de dia dos namorados viu?**

**Sei que tá tosca mais...**

**ITACHI: Tosca é pouco sábia?**

**Um amor para o Fuinha...**

**ITACHI: Me sacaneando do começo ao fim ù/.\ú**

**À fic!!!! o.o/**

Este é Uchiha Itachi... Um homem bonito, frio e cruel que assassinou todo seu clã.

-Bem me quer... Mal me quer... -com uma margarida nas mãos, um sorriso terno no belo rosto.

Não, ele não é uke só porque tá sentado no jardim colhendo flores. Na verdade ele é muito 10. É o cara! Sério mesmo!!!!

-NINGUÉM ME AMA!!!!!!!! NINGUÉM ME QUER!!!!!!! Ç.Ç -gritou.

Ele só anda meio deprê porque ninguém lembrou do aniversário ele.Todos na akatsuki haviam saído pra uma festa a fantasia e nem tinham convidado o pobre Itachi ù.u

Só haviam deixando um bilhete:

_**Líder.**_

Emo? Ele? O cara mais rulex do anime?

Parece... Mais não é... Parece muito...

Mais... Gente, compreendam o sofrimento dele... Ele está apenas de TPM. E quando ele esta de TPM... Saiam de perto a menos que você queira morrer... Porque vocês acham que ele matou o clã dele todinho?

_Flashback on_

_-Porque eu não posso mais dormir com o meu ursinho papai? i/.\i -perguntou um Itachi com 12 anos segurando um bichinho de pelúcia banco com cara de coelho._

_-Itachi. Você tem 12 anos e é o líder do esquadrão de tortura da ANBU. Não pode agir como um menino, meu filho... -disse Uchiha Fugaku severamente enquanto pegava o coelhinho e levava embora para logo queimar o bichinho de pelúcia com o Katon._

_-NÃAAAAO!!!! -gritou Itachi chorando. -Coellhina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ç/.\Ç_

_Flashback off_

"Porque essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo?" pensa Itachi fazendo uma cara fofa de uke. "Nem pro Sasuke tá aqui pra eu humilhar ele..." Porém seus pensamentos nada condizem com a expressão "doce" em seu rosto. ¬¬

-Eu quero matar alguém!!!! -gritou pro nada. -Ok. Eu to parecendo um doido agora ¬¬

Ainda bem que ele sabe né? ¬¬

-Vou voltar... Chega de ficar fazendo fotossíntese igual a um emo. Já me basta o Deidara ter pintado as minhas unhas enquanto eu dormia!!!! ù/.\ú

Irritado, a nossa fuinha atômica er... O primogênito Uchiha, o tão temido ninja de classe S resolve voltar para a gruta que servia de esconderijo pra os membros da akatsuki. Ele vai entrando no quarto enquanto vai jogando em cada canto a sua roupa...

Tão organizado... E eu, sinceramente não espero ter que pagar hospital pras leitoras que tiveram hemorragia nasal por verem este cara ù.ú

-I feel good... So good... So good…!!!! I gonna youuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! -cantarolava animadamente o Uchiha no banho.

Ai!!!!!!!!! x.x Acho que a narradora é que vai precisar de hospital depois dessa... Alguém por favor, pague uma aula de canto pra ele!!!!! x.x/

-Me sinto bem melhor depois de ter tomado banho... -diz Itachi enquanto enxugava seus cabelos negros apenas com uma toalha de tapa sexo. -Ainda bem que o Kisame não tá aqui também... n/.\n

Ele estava se referindo ao seu "parceiro" de equipe. Hoshigaki Kisame ou tubarão assassino -o retorno, era do país da névoa e tinha ataques histéricos quando via Itachi.

_Flashback on_

-_Itachi-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!! -diria o ser azul com corações nos olhos e uma cara de Sakura._ _-Vamos sair hoje????_

_E o ser pedia gentilmente com o rosto corado enquanto tentava se fazer de sex._

_Flashback off_

É... Itachi e Sasuke tinham seus preços a pagar... Suas cruzes para carregar... E... Melhor eu continuar narrando ù.u

Itachi enxugou seus cabelos e vestiu-se confortavelmente. Usando uma roupa que mataria o tio purpurina no 1º olhar. Ele usava uma calça preta de couro que delineava suas pernas bem torneadas de academia. Uma camisa de botões de cor cinza escuro deixando-a aberta mostrando seu tórax definido, talvez por silicone masculino. Foi só aí que ele reparou na singela caixa de chocolates encima da sua cama.

-Uia!!! Eu ganhei um presente de aniversario!!!! o -diz Itachi assim que atravessou meio quilometro de bagunça. -Atrasado mais vale... xD

"_**Sei que provavelmente você não vai nem querer comer essa caixa de bombons mais eu... bem... Só estou te desejando um feliz dia dos namorados antecipado."**_

-Que tosco!!! Mais eu gostei!!! -diz Itachi com um sorriso brincalhão na face bonita e riscada.

Não, não eram verrugas. Os "risquinhos" eram fruto de um bebê peralta que roubou uma kunai do pai e passou na cara. Pobres senhor e senhora Uchiha naquele instante, pensaram que tinham dado a luz a uma besta quadrada. No fim eles acertaram... ¬¬

Itachi se deitou na sua cama começou a comer os doces alegremente. Quando a caixa já estava no fim que ele se lembra de uma coisinha básica:

-Ei!!! Aqui não diz quem mandou!!! -diz o Uchiha com raiva. -Só diz que e de Konoha...

Foi aí que Itachi ouviu passos... Um estranho sentimento de filme de terror se apoderou dele... E ele se viu com medo... Ele engoliu um seco quando ouviu um grito que fez seu coração disparar de tanto pavor:

-ITACHI-SAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -grita uma voz afeminada da entrada.

-Essa não!!!! Kisame!!!! -diz o Uchiha entrando em pânico.

Mais rápido que uma tartaruga, mais veloz que uma lesma Itachi começa a se vestir com o capuz da Akatsuki. Não era nem hoje e nem amanhã -talvez no dia que o Kakashi sensei chegasse cedo ou no dia que Tobi tira-se a máscara de pirulito da cara- que ele iria dar a Kisame o luxo de o ver tão... Er... Modelo de loja barata.

-Itachi-san eu...! Eu posso entrar...? Eu... Tenho que te dizer algo importante... -diz Kisame mexendo os dedos feito a Hinata.

Ou seja, a coisa mais bizarra que possa existir ¬¬

-Não Kisame. Eu tô me vestindo... -diz Itachi.

-JURA??????? -diz Kisame escancarando a porta de Itachi, porém este já havia vestido o sobretudo. -Aaaahhh... Você já se vestiu Itachi-san? ç.ç

Quando vemos uma coisa dessas só podemos pensar uma coisa: Seria kisame... UM DISCÍPULO DE TIO PURPURINA? OO9

-O que você quer?

-Eu... Eu... -diz Kisame corando ficando igual ao bob o tomate de os vegetais. Desenho este o favorito da akatsuki. Todos os membros acordavam cedinho pra assistir.

_Flashback on_

_Todos os membros da Akatsuki estavam espremidos num sofá assistindo a pequena televisão._

_-Tá na hora!!! É a música divertida com o Larry!!!! -diz Zetsu feliz e animado._

_Peixe-boi, peixe-boi..._

_Digo oi, digo oi..._

_Nessa altura do campeonato todos os Akatsukis dançavam e cantavam junto do pepino cantante._

_Peixe-boi, peixe-boi..._

_Digo oi, digo oi..._

_Veio lá do céu_

_lá do eu, lá do céu_

_Lábios cor de mel_

_Ao fim do desenho, o líder propõe:_

_-Quem quer um vale a pena ver de novo de teletubes?_

_-Eu!!!!! -gritaram os subordinados._

_-Eu amo o pool!!! -diz Sasori._

_-E eu o Lalah!!! -diz Deidara abraçando um bonequinho do Lalah._

_-Eu amo o Sol!!! -diz Orochimaru sorrindo._

_-Orochimaru?!?!?!?!?!? -gritam todos._

_-Oi!!!!_

_-Porrada!!!!!!!!_

_Flashback off_

-Se não é nada importante eu vou embora. -diz Itachi na melhor pose de: eu -sou -frio -e -cruel.

-Itachi-san... É tão legal... -diz Kisame com corações nos olhos.

"Não tenha medo Itachi. Não tenha medo... É só um tubarão com corações nos olhos... Olhos que te devoram... Porque eu matei a mamãe??? ç/.\ç" pensa Itachi correndo pra fugir de Kisame. "Pra onde eu vou?" Itachi ainda estava com a caixa de bombons na mão. "Veio de Konoha né?" pensou ele parando de correr.

-ITACHI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!

-Ai! Meu padinho Ciço eu tô me mandando pra Konoha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fim com 1º cap!!!!!!!**

**essa fic já tá terminada e eu só vou postar o fim se tiver uma boa quantidade de reviews ¬¬**

**ITACHI: como se vc fosse ter depois de ter me esculachado!!!! ò/.\o**

**Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
